If Walls Could Talk
by FrankElza
Summary: Evie gets accepted for a dream job, a job which could change her life, until things take a turn for the worst. Evie is forced to hide from the truth to avoid her world crashing down around her. Will her family and friends be able to help her and discover the shocking truth?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hope someone enjoys this little story I had planned a long while ago and just finished it to get it posted and off my idea sector. It's only short and may be a bit rushed, so I'm not 100 percent happy with it. It's based on personal incidences.**

 **Feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Evie walked through the doors of the farmhouse bursting to tell her family the news of the job opportunity she had been given.

Her art teacher had submitted her work along with a few other students to a prestigious Art Center where the owner was willing to take on one of the students to help in the studio and give them the opportunity to learn the ropes in the art field.

Evie's work had been selected and so she was given the opportunity of a lifetime; after all she was considering a career in the arts.

The job required her to work Friday nights after school and Saturday morning, but Evie couldn't be happier, and one of the most well known art critics and part manager of the Art Center, Alex Vandersai also worked there and Evie was just dying to meet him.

"Hey, Eves: good day?" Evie's sister Denny asked.

"Yeah you could say that. Where are Uncle Zac and Aunt Hannah?" Evie asked.

"Oh they just popped out to get some groceries for dinner, they should be back soon. So you wanna tell me what's got you so happy?" Denny questioned her sister.

"I'd rather wait and tell everyone at once," Evie responded; leaving Denny with a smile.

Zac and Hannah walked in having some wild discussion over what happened at the supermarket but stopped when they say Evie.

"Hi Evie, how was school? You where meant to find out about that Art Center place today weren't you?" Hannah asked.

A smile spread across Evie's face.

"Well now you're all here I can finally tell the news."

Oscar had come home not longer after Evie and had sat down on the couch.

"Well go on, tell us. I'm dying to know," Denny smiled.

"Well it turns out the owners of the Art Center loved my work so much that they offered me the job. They want me to start next week!" Evie beamed.

"That's wonderful news," Zac stated, and Hannah came to give Evie a hug.

"I'm so happy for you; this was exactly what you wanted."

"Yep and it's going to mean so much to me," Evie said cheerfully.

"Well we're proud of you," Zac said.

"I better get dinner started before it gets too late," Hannah said.

"What are we having?" Evie asked.

"Salad and pumpkin pie," Hannah replied.

Evie went to sit down on the couch next to Oscar.

"I'm glad you got this opportunity, you definitely deserve it after everything we've been through with Dad over the last year."

"Thanks Oscar that means a lot."

Evie smiled at her brother, remembering how much they had gone through and she never thought she would be able to be free from the cult that her father had her and Oscar in.

* * *

The following day at school Evie meet up with her boyfriend Josh.

"Hey," Evie greeted and leaned up to kiss Josh, as Josh held her around the waist.

"Hi. Word around school is that you got a big classy job."

"Yeah: sorry I didn't tell you yesterday, I just wanted to rush home and tell the family."

"It's alright. It gave me more time to consider how lucky I am to have such a successful girlfriend," Josh stated.

"Is that all I am to you, successful?" Evie asked playfully.

"You know what I mean," Josh smiled and kissed Evie again.

"So when do you start?"

"Next Friday night at four-thirty until close, which is ten."

Josh smiled, "Well I guess I have to take my wonderful girlfriend out to celebrate; dinner at the diner tonight?"

"Yeah sounds great," Evie smiled.

The bell for class rang and Evie and Josh went their separate ways. Josh headed down to the Science labs and Evie went off to her English class.

After school Josh and Evie spent the afternoon at the diner, both having a meal and milkshake before sharing a strawberry sundae.

"I can't wait to meet Alex Vandersai, he's one of the top in the art field," Evie told her boyfriend excitedly.

"I guess I'm going to have to watch my back, make sure he doesn't run off with my girl," Josh smiled.

Evie gave Josh a playful punch.

"It's not like that; he's far too old for me. Beside no one could take your place."

Evie leaned over the table and kissed Josh.

"Oi, it's a public place in here," Josh's older brother, Andy called out.

Josh and Evie sat quietly in their seats as Andy, walked towards the counter to grab himself a coffee.

"Where are you off to?" Josh asked Andy.

"Ah gotta cover an afternoon shift at the gym; see you two kids later. Hope I don't have to find out some news on a little Barrett any time soon," Andy joked.

"Andy, Evie, and I aren't like that," Josh protested.

"Right. Later." Andy gestured and left the diner.

"You know I would never push you into anything like that don't you?" Josh asked.

"Yeah of course," Evie smiled.

They finished their meals and Josh walked Evie back to the farmhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you: VictoriaAnnxx ****and** **Bonnie Sveen Fan** **for reviewing my first chapter, and to those reading.**

 **Chapter 2**

Evie looked around, gazing at all the wonderful works of art in the center.

"Ah you must be Evelyn Maguire?"

Evie looked up and saw a tall man who looked about twenty years older than her, with black hair and a chiseled chin.

"I'm Alex Vandersai. I must say it's a pleasure to meet such an aspiring young artist."

"Thanks. It's a pleasure to be given this chance and I have to say I just love some of the work you have produced," Evie beamed.

"Ah you're just being modest. Come and I'll show you around, get you used to the place so you can get right in."

"Thanks."

Evie followed Alex and was guided around the center.

"So how old are you Evelyn?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Starting young, I like that initiative in people."

Evie was pleased that Alex seemed so taken by her and seemed so friendly and nice.

"So what is it about the arts that you love Evelyn?"

"Um...I'd have to say the fact you have the ability to express so much of yourself through the artworks."

Alex smiled, "Yes my paints definitely show a window into my soul."

Evie saw a painting on the wall which had a mixture of blacks, gold, and reds and seemed to be an outline of a lady.

"Wow that's beautiful," Evie said pointing to the painting.

"Ah yes that's one of mine," was all Alex said before trying to usher Evie away.

"I love how your painting captured the essence of the subject."

"Muriel yes. She was my model for that painting, lovely girl. Now I bet you're eager to get started now that our tour is finished."

Alex was keen to move on from his painting as it held a secret past of his that he did not want someone finding out, especially someone as smart as Evie.

"This is where you can start your shifts. You will be helping set up artworks for display and making sure everything is in prime order and of course once you settle in you will get the chance to be taught by some of the best artists and have some of your own work on display."

Evie smiled; this was a dream come true and she just could not believe it.

"If you need any help I'll just be in my office upstairs."

"Thank you."

Alex gave Evie a quick wink before turning to leave.

Evie kept herself busy with what she was instructed to do and before long it had reached ten o'clock.

"Ah I'm impressed with your work commitment. I guess I made the right choice after all," Alex smiled as he had come back down to meet Evie.

"I hope the work hasn't turned you off though, I'd hate for you to get discouraged."

Evie smiled, "No, I had a great time. I can't believe my first shift is already over. Is anyone else still here?"

"No on a Friday night everyone leaves early and it's just me, but it'll be wonderful to have some company now."

Evie grabbed her belongings and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning and Alex thanks again for this opportunity."

Alex smiled, "No need to thank me Evelyn it really is my pleasure. Now do you need a lift home?"

"Ah no, my boyfriend is picking me up, in fact he should be here now."

Alex stood in the doorway and watched Josh get out of a car and give Evie a kiss. Alex couldn't help but stare at Evie's lean and well defined body.

"How was your first day?" Josh asked as he and Evie got into Andy's car.

"It was wonderful. Alex showed me around the whole center, and I got to start on sorting out artworks," Evie beamed.

Andy was looking through the window at Alex.

"Who's that fella?"

Evie turned to look, "Oh that's Alex."

Andy raised his eyebrows. Something just didn't sit right for him about that guy. He didn't trust him one bit.

After Andy dropped Evie off at home, Evie and Josh said their goodbyes and Andy drove back home.

"Why are you so quite?" Josh asked Andy.

"I don't trust that Alex guy," Andy said flatly.

"Come on Andy, you haven't even met him yet. You can't judge someone just by looking at them."

"I don't need to meet him Josh. I've been around shifty people a lot and I know one when I see one and that Alex guy is shifty," Andy said, as he pulled up in the drive.

Josh walked into his bedroom and thought over what his brother had said. Josh trusted his brother's word, he did know about this sort of thing, but if it was true and Alex shouldn't be trusted why hadn't Evie noticed anything?

The following day Josh walked Evie to work but was kind of quiet.

"Hey, why are you so quiet?" Evie asked with a smile.

Josh sighed and held Evie's wrist, stopping her from walking further.

"Evie wait. I'm a little bit worried about you."

"Whatever for?" Evie questioned.

"I'm not so sure on this Alex guy. Andy reckons he's shifty."

Evie smiled, "Don't be silly. Alex is a nice guy. You have nothing to worry about. Besides I can look after myself."

Evie leaned up to kiss Josh.

"I know I just love you: that's all, and don't want you getting hurt."

"I love you too Josh. I'll see you tonight," Evie said goodbye and headed into the Art Center.

As the end of her shift neared eight pm, Alex came down to meet her.

"Ah what a wonderful job you've done on the studio tonight. Why don't you come up to my office and we can talk about your next project. I'm thinking you are far too advanced for this and want to show your portfolio to one of our top artists coming down next week. I want you to get some training from them so you can display your work in the studio."

Evie beamed, "Wow, you would really organize that for me? Thank you."

"So how about that coffee?" Alex pushed.

Evie looked at her watch. "Look, I'd love to but my boyfriend's waiting for me."

"No problem. I'll see you next week," Alex smiled seductively.

"Bye," Evie replied and walked out, meeting Josh at the door.

"So enjoy your day?"

"Yeah, Alex is giving my portfolio to a top artist so I can get professional training soon."

Josh scoffed at the sound of his name.

"Come on let's go get something to eat at the diner, I'm starved."

Evie took Josh's hand and led him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you: VictoriaAnnxx for your wonderful supportive reviews and to those reading.**

 **Chapter 3**

A few weeks past and Evie was getting right into her job now. After a successful day on the grounds one Friday night Alex and Evie were left alone.

"I wanted to thank you again for letting me train with one of the top artists," Evie exclaimed with praise.

"You're welcome Evelyn...Evelyn is such a lovely name for such a lovely young girl," Alex charmed and moved in closer to Evie.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Evie asked, feeling insecure over Alex's behaviour.

Alex leaned over and flicked Evie's hair.

"You're very beautiful and with such a smart mind...my two favourite qualities."

Evie pulled away slightly but Alex backed her up against a wall making her unable to move back further.

"I'm thinking you can do something for me," Alex said quietly and moved his hand down between his legs.

"I bet you'd like to experience some more of my art, don't you?"

"No!" Evie replied defensively.

"But the human body is a work of art, just have a feel and experience my essence," Alex said smoothly and unzipped his trousers, moving them to reveal his manhood.

Evie gasped and held her hands up for protection.

"Alex, don't: don't!" Evie yelled in shock.

"Get out of my way and leave me alone! I looked up to you!"

Evie pushed passed Alex and went to run out, but her wrist was held.

"Evelyn, wait! This is all about art; you're blowing this all out of proportion!"

"Let go of me!"

Evie struggled free and ran for the door.

"Evelyn, just remember your whole career rides on this job, everything you've worked for I can easily take that away!" Alex yelled.

Once Evie was out of sight Alex adjusted his manhood and zipped up his trousers.

Evie ran the entire way home to the farmhouse and as she neared the outer garden she stopped and collapsed to the ground letting her tears take over. She was still in shock over what had happened and felt dirty to be preyed upon. This guy was so well known in the arts, how could he be such a creep?

Evie's mind went blank as she didn't know what to do anymore; she wanted this opportunity so bad but was afraid of what would happen if she went back.

When Evie composed herself she quietly walked into the house.

"Hey Evie how was work?" Hannah asked.

Evie avoided all eye contact with her family.

"Fine," she flatly replied.

"Are you alright?" Zac asked.

Evie nodded and quickly walked down the hall. Oscar who was sitting on the couch furrowed his eyebrows and got up to follow his sister.

"Evie what's wrong?" Oscar called.

Evie stopped.

"Nothing okay, Oscar; I'm just tired. It was a busy day at work!" Evie snapped and walked into her room, shutting the door.

Oscar somehow sensed something wasn't right with his sister.

The next morning at breakfast Evie sat quietly wondering what she should do. She wanted this career opportunity more than anything but didn't want to be anywhere near Alex after last night.

"Everything alright, Evie; it's not like you to be this quiet at breakfast," Denny stated with a smile.

Evie looked up at her sister.

"Yeah: just thinking. Um Uncle Zac would you mind picking me up from work tonight please? I don't feel like walking home and Josh can't be there tonight he has a special dinner with his family."

Zac nodded, "Sure Evie."

"Do you think you could come at nine-thirty? That way I can show you around a bit too."

Zac nodded, "I'll be there."

Evie gave a weak smile, now she only hoped her and Alex wouldn't be alone before then.

It was coming on to nine-thirty and Zac still hadn't arrived as everyone else was finishing up on their shift. Evie started to get nervous at being left alone with Alex. She had not seen him since she started her shift but just knew he was waiting for the last moment and she was right.

Once everyone left Alex came down from his office and approached her.

"Evelyn about last night..."

"Alex please just don't. I want my job here but what happened..."

Alex got in closer to Evie and brushed her hair.

"No need to make a scene Evelyn, I just thought you'd know when to appreciate fine art."

Evie felt confused he was manipulating her into over thinking what had happened. Alex almost had his face close to Evie when they heard a voice in the room.

"Evie! Boy I had a hard time getting here tonight, so many irresponsible drivers out there," Zac exclaimed.

Alex immediately spun around and moved away from Evie.

"Hi I'm Alex ...Evie's boss and you are?"

"This is my Uncle Zac," Evie introduced.

Zac shook Alex's hand.

"Evie is a remarkable worker. I was just telling her the meaning of fine art."

Zac nodded in approval.

"So what brings you here?" Alex asked.

"Just waiting to take Evie home after her shift," Zac explained.

"But she doesn't finish till ten how come you came so early?" Alex said in an accused tone; knocking Zac off mark.

Upon sensing Zac's reaction Alex quickly added, "Never mind why don't I show you around?"

Zac nodded and followed Alex. Alex gave a glance to Evie and she turned away.

When Alex was finished his tour it was time for Evie's shift to be up. She had packed up her things ready to go and Alex gave her an unimpressed look.

"I'll see you next week Evie."

"Bye," Evie replied casually and quickly followed her Uncle out to the car.

"He seems nice," Zac commented.

"Yeah," Evie whispered.

Weeks passed by and Evie was never sure when Alex was going to make a move on her again. Sometimes he would kept his distance and then other times he would touch her hair in a seductive manner or try and brush against her arms; minimal interaction transpired as there was always someone about: whether it be staff, or Zac, or Josh had come to pick Evie up; she made sure they always came early in order to protect herself from Alex's grasp.

Alex was often left annoyed at not getting what he wanted, but he was a man of business and to succeed in business something you had to fight to get what you want and Alex knew all the right moves, he just had to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a late Saturday night and Zac was unable to pick Evie up from work. Brushing off any thoughts she had, Evie continued to head to work, hoping to text Josh later to come pick her up. Evie stood in the doorway to the Art building.

"I'll be okay. Alex has left me alone for awhile. I'm sure tonight will be fine," she told herself as she walked inside.

Evie texted Josh as soon as she placed down her belongings.

' _Hi, Uncle Zac can't pick me up tonight. Fancy meeting me at work and we can maybe spend some time at your place and catch a movie xx'_

Evie put her phone away and started sorting out some sketches to put on display.

The end of the night came quick and Evie saw everyone pack up to leave. Her heart began to beat faster; she still had not heard anything from Josh yet.

Evie put down some supplies and checked her phone.

' _Hi Eves, Sorry I can't meet you at work when you finish. Andy wants me to help him with some of his stuff, but Andy said he can drop me off at the diner at ten-thirty if you want to meet me there instead? Love ya xx'_

Evie sighed reading the message: that left her having to get out as soon as she could: alone.

 _Maybe if I quickly finish up here I can rush out before Alex comes near me?_ Evie thought.

"Boyfriend or Uncle aren't coming tonight?" Evie startled as she heard the voice close behind her.

She turned around and was faced with Alex. Evie hadn't even realized he was behind her when she was reading Josh's message; he must have been reading it over her shoulder.

Alex smirked, "What a shame, now we can get to know each other a bit better and discuss art."

Alex brushed Evie's hair and she backed against the table.

"Just leave me alone. What you're doing is wrong!" Evie snapped.

Alex smirked, "Is that so and who is going to believe an innocent school girl over a highly successful art critic?"

Alex roughly grabbed Evie around the waist and leaned in closer to her.

"Alex: get off me," Evie protested, only receiving a smirk from Alex.

"Just remember I could ruin your entire career Evelyn, if you don't keep quiet."

Alex pushed his body up against hers and moved his hand down to the back of Evie's thigh. Evie was unable to move and had now frozen in shock; flinching at Alex's touch against her bare thigh.

Over the span of a few seconds Alex continued to feel up Evie.

"Alex stop!" Evie yelled while struggling.

"Relax Evie. It's all in good fun," Alex whispered.

Alex squeezed Evie's thigh and ran his hand up her skirt to try and touch deeper.

"Alex, let me go! Help!" Evie screamed.

Alex smirked. "No-one can hear you; it's just you and me here."

Alex brushed his fingers through her hair and Evie felt sicker by the minute.

Alex pushed Evie up against the table and unzipped his pants, pulling out his manhood.

"Look at my wonderful art Evie."

Evie turned her head away feeling disgusted.

"I know you want to. I thought you loved art Evie," Alex said in a devilish tone.

Evie attempted to push Alex off.

"No, stop it! That's disgusting!"

"Ah I see it. You expect me to help you and get you a good opportunity in your career and you can't even do one little thing for me."

Alex shook his head, insulted. Evie was beginning to feel guilty from Alex's manipulation.

 _If it hadn't been for him giving her this chance she would still be looking into art opportunities._

"Alex, get off! I don't want this!" Evie yelled as Alex continued to rub her thigh.

Losing focus from all Evie's struggles Alex put his manhood back in his pants, zipped up his pants and stood away from Evie.

"Fine, but don't come to me when _you_ want something," Alex retorted.

Evie slipped away from Alex and grabbed her bag, quickly running out the door.

Evie ran into the darkness of the night; she had never felt so sick and dirty. She went there to learn and work, not be prey to that kind of harassment. Evie just did not know what to do; she felt alone.

Evie ran into the house.

"Hi Evie," Oscar called.

Evie rushed into the bathroom and scrubbed her body down.

 _He touched me and felt me up, even when I was uncomfortable. He knew I wanted the job but he took advantage of me. How could he do that? Maybe it is like he said and I've taken advantage of his generosity to help me? No...?_

"Gosh I don't know," Evie mumbled as she let the water clean away the thought of Alex's hands on her body, but somehow it was not going to wash away what was on her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Evie lay awake in her bed; thankful it was Sunday, and she didn't have to get up for school.

Hannah went and knocked on her bedroom door around noon.

"Hey: you feeling alright?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah I'm just really tired. It was a long night last night," Evie replied; feeling the sick pit in her stomach as she remembered, 'the night'.

"Well would you like me to bring you some toast and Orange juice?"

Evie sat up.

"No I'm fine, Hannah. Thank you."

Hannah gave a smile and left Evie's room.

Evie climbed out of the bed and went to change into her red skirt but changed her mind and grabbed a pair of loose trousers, matching them with a tee shirt.

Evie walked into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast, staring off into space as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Evie!"

Evie snapped out of thought and stared at Denny.

"You're about to spill your drink," Denny laughed.

Evie looked down and saw the glass almost full to the rim.

Evie chuckled, "I'm just tired."

"Yeah I'll say. You came in pretty late last night and since when do you have a shower when you come home. Did you and Josh..."

Evie froze at her sister's comment.

"No!" Evie snapped, but managed to calm herself upon seeing Denny's shocked face.

"Sorry. No Josh didn't come, and I felt all grubby from my walk back; I took the long way."

Denny gave a nod and left Evie to eat breakfast in peace, or almost peace, besides from her mind and the reoccurring thoughts about what Alex did to her.

Evie mopped around all day not knowing what she should do, it was all still such a shock for her. She didn't know whether she should tell, but then Alex threatened to ruin any chance of her getting a career in the arts, but on the other hand, she couldn't let him get away with inappropriately touching her like that.

Evie sat on the verandah watching the day go by.

Evie didn't even realize the time when she noticed Josh running up the porch steps towards her. He reached down to kiss her, but Evie pulled away.

"Josh, don't," Evie mumbled.

The feeling of sickness rose inside her stomach again.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked concerned.

"I just don't feel well," Evie replied; not even bothering to look at Josh for she wasn't even sure if it was just shock talking or she was mad at him for not showing up at her work; then none of the stuff that happened with Alex would have happened.

Josh shrugged. "Well I guess you don't want to go out. Um did you want to hang out here and watch a movie?"

Evie shook her head. "I'd rather not."

"Well we can stay out here if that's what you want?" Josh questioned.

Evie gave a shrug and finally glanced at Josh.

"Guess so."

Josh sat down next to Evie on the bench and went to wrap his arm around her like he always used to. Evie pushed Josh's arm away, leaving Josh confused.

Josh went to touch Evie's leg and lean in to kiss her.

"Josh, can you just stop! I said I don't want to do that! Can you just go!" Evie yelled.

Josh stood up confused.

"Evie what did I do?"

"Josh, just go!" Evie yelled.

Josh quickly took off down the porch steps.

Once Josh was out of sight Evie walked back into the house.

"What was all that about?" Oscar asked, whilst he was sitting on the table studying.

"Nothing," Evie replied quietly.

"Didn't sound like it; is Josh doing things to make you uncomfortable?"

"No Oscar, so just leave it!" Evie snapped and walked to her bedroom.

Oscar furrowed his brow in confusion. Something was definitely up with his sister and if he found out Josh was behind it he would make him pay.

Josh walked back into his unit block he shared with Andy.

"Hey I thought you were hanging out with Evie today: two lovebirds taking in the joys of the world?"

Josh scowled at Andy.

"She was really cagey with me. I don't know if she's mad at me for not meeting her last night?" Josh said solemnly.

Andy shrugged. "That's women for ya."

Andy smiled and grabbed a towel from the cupboard to take a shower.

"What about this Alex guy she works with, has he been swaying her mind?"

Josh raised his eyebrow at Andy.

"Will you drop it with that guy! It's just Evie's boss and she can't talk enough about him," Josh stated.

Andy brushed off Josh's comment and walked into the bathroom.

"I still don't trust him."

Andy shut the door and left Josh lost in his own thoughts. _Evie hadn't even mentioned work much lately. Maybe what Andy is saying is right?_

By the time Friday had come around again, Evie remained distant from Josh, confusing the teen that he had actually done something to upset her.

"Evie, what's wrong? Is it something I said?" Josh asked.

"No Josh, I just don't feel like talking. I have a lot on my mind with the HSC coming up and with work," Evie quickly brushed off.

Josh sighed and reached down to kiss Evie on the cheek.

"Well, you'll do well; I know you will. I love you," Josh said cheerfully.

Evie glanced up at Josh.

"I love you too," she replied in a flat tone.

Evie and Josh headed towards their class; though Evie could not keep her mind on the task at hand, for she was dreading having to go back to work after school. Instead, after the final bell rang to end the day, Evie continued walking; finding herself on the beach to bid the time.

Oscar having gone for a run after school came across his twin sister sitting on the beach alone.

"Evie; hey Evie!" Oscar called.

Evie turned to see Oscar jogging down towards her.

"Hey, I thought you were meant to be at work tonight?" Oscar questioned; removing his ear-phones from his ears.

"Yeah, I'm not going; I just don't feel well," Evie confessed.

Oscar sat beside Evie on the sand.

"Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately," Oscar implied.

Evie sat quietly, not sure on what to tell her brother. Everything in her life was just turning out badly.

"I'm fine Oscar; just been really stressed at the moment," Evie replied and quickly stood up from the sand.

"Evie, wait!" Oscar called; chasing after his sister and grabbing hold of her around the shoulder.

"Get off me!" Evie exclaimed.

"Evie what's going on? You've changed and everyone has noticed that too."

"Look Oscar: there's nothing to tell!" Evie yelled; becoming frustrated and over-ruled by emotion.

"Evie, I know when your hiding something! You can tell me; I'm your twin!" Oscar exclaimed.

Evie stopped, choking back a sob.

"It's hard. I can't face this," Evie cried.

"Face what?" Oscar asked.

"Face work," Evie admitted.

Oscar furrowed his brow and wrapped his arm around Evie's shoulder and this time Evie didn't shrug him off.

"What's happening at work? Is your boss putting too much pressure on you?"

Evie shook her head and let the tears slip down her face.

"No; if only it were that simple."

"Then what; Evie?" Oscar asked with shear concern.

"He's been sexually harassing me," Evie confessed.

"Did that jerk touch you?!" Oscar enquired; some-what louder than intended.

"He kept telling me to touch his, you-know-what and using my interest in art against me, just to sexualize me," Evie cried.

"We have to tell Zac and Hannah about this. How long have this been going on for?" Oscar stated.

Evie shrugged, "A few weeks now."

Oscar held Evie in a hug.

"Let's go home."

"Oscar, I don't think I can tell anyone else," Evie admitted.

Oscar hugged his sister tight; arm resting over her shoulder.

"I'll help you. This jerk cannot get away with treating you like this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zac and Hannah turned upon hearing the front door open.

"Evie, Oscar: what happened?" Zac questioned; approaching the teens.

"Zac, you should sit down. Evie has something to tell you both," Oscar explained.

Zac nodded and followed the teens towards the couch, where they had been escorted by Hannah.

"Tell us what happened," Hannah instructed.

"You want to tell them what you told me, or you want me to?" Oscar asked.

Evie sighed; it wasn't something she really wanted repeat again and to admit had happen to her, but knew inside it was the right thing to do in order to get justice over Alex.

"I've been having trouble with my boss at work," Evie explained.

"What kind of trouble?" Zac questioned.

"The kind of trouble that involves him touching Evie," Oscar explained, unable to hold back on the venom in his voice.

"What?!" Zac gasped and stood up.

"How long has this been going on for?" Zac exclaimed.

"It was just a few weeks, but I couldn't tell anyone and I didn't know what to do, or how to handle it. I didn't want him threatening to ruin my career in art," Evie confessed.

"He did that?" Hannah questioned and held onto Evie's hands, whilst Zac was beside himself, full of anger and running his hand through his hair.

"Apparently he showed himself to Evie and tried to force her to touch him," Oscar whispered.

This sent Zac over the edge and the usually calm ex-prison guard stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hannah questioned.

"Going to give this Alex guy a piece of my mind: no-body hurts my family like that!" Zac yelled.

"Don't make things worse than they are!" Hannah yelled.

"Let the police handle all this," Hannah said as calmly as possible.

Zac sighed heavily and walked back to the couch.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell sooner," Evie cried.

"Hey, this is not your fault. He shouldn't have been preying on you like that," Hannah explained.

"After we get onto the police, in which, you'll likely need to make a statement, I'll talk to Leah and set up some counseling sessions for you," Zac informed.

Evie nodded, "Thanks."

"Let me get you a drink," Hannah offered and stood up to retrieve a glass and some juice from the fridge.

Zac, Hannah, and Oscar were still supporting Evie when Denny came back from her day at the bait shop.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

Hannah escorted Denny into the kitchen and explained everything that happened.

"How can he get away with this?" Denny implied.

"He won't be. Evie's going to pass on a statement to the police," Hannah stated.

Denny rushed back towards her sister and sat beside her.

"Evie, Hannah told me everything; I'm so sorry."

Evie smiled at Denny.

"You don't need to be sorry. I shouldn't have listened to his charms and listened to Josh when he said he didn't trust him," Evie responded.

"No, I should have noticed something was wrong," Denny replied, hugging her sister.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Andy questioned, with a smirk; seeing Josh all dressed up and ready to go out.

"I'm going to surprise Evie at work tonight and take her to the movies. Do you think this looks alright?" Josh asked; feeling a little nervous that he wanted to make it up to Evie for upsetting her.

"You look fine, Josh. What's with all the get-up anyway?" Andy pressed; raising his brow casually at his brother.

"Well, I want to make it up to her. I think I might have upset her somehow; she hasn't been talking to me," Josh replied.

"What makes you think you did something?"

Josh shrugged, "I don't know. Anyway, I got to go; see you tonight."

"Righty-oh," Andy said; ending the brother's conversation as Josh walked out the door.

Josh walked into the Art Center and glanced around for Evie.

"May I help you?" One of the young workers asked.

"Rachelle, I've got this," Alex called from behind.

Josh turned and frowned at the art critic.

"What are you doing here?" Alex demanded.

Josh looked the man up and down, thinking how disgusted he was by his attitude.

"I'm here for Evie," Josh replied.

"Well when you see her, you can tell her she's jeopardizing her career chances by not turning up for work."

Josh stared at Alex with a questionable frown, wondering why Evie hadn't told him she wasn't going to work.

Josh turned on his heels and walked out, pulling his phone from his pocket to text Evie.

 _Just went to surprise you at work and you're not there. Evie what's going on? We need to talk. X_

Evie's phone buzzed.

"Did you want to get that?" Denny asked.

Evie reached over to grab her phone from the table.

"It's Josh," she whispered.

"I don't know how to tell him. I've been avoiding him and pushing him away; he probably wants to break up with me," Evie said.

"I'm sure Josh isn't like that; just see what he says," Denny encouraged.

Evie flicked across her messages and read the text.

"Now he knows I wasn't and work. I can't deal with this now," Evie said solemnly.

Denny comforted her sister with an arm around her shoulder.

"Just tell him later. I think Zac and Hannah want to get going down to the police station."

Evie nodded and got up from the couch, leaving her phone on the table.

* * *

Josh sighed, having received no reply back from Evie. He walked back home and slammed the door.

"Take it Evie wasn't charmed by your outfit?" Andy joked.

"Shut up alright!" Josh snapped.

"Alright, calm down. What happened?"

"I went to her work and that Alex guy said she wasn't there, then when I tried sending a text she didn't reply," Josh explained.

"I told you there was something fishy about that guy," Andy replied.

Josh shook his head. "Maybe I should go over to the farmhouse and just ask?"

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Andy queried.

"I have to know," Josh replied and walked back out of the house.

While on his way towards the farmhouse, Josh noticed Evie and her family exiting the police station.

"Evie!" Josh called, running over to her.

Oscar stepped towards Josh.

"Don't do this now," he whispered.

"What happened?" Josh asked; desperate to know what was going on with Evie's sudden change of behaviour.

"Just come back later okay," Oscar affirmed.

"No, I want to know what I've done to hurt you, Evie!" Josh shouted.

"Josh, please; this isn't the time," Hannah said.

Evie pushed away from her family's grip.

"No, leave it. Josh, I haven't been talking to you much, not because of something you did. I was sexually harassed by Alex," Evie confessed, feeling as though the more she spoke about it the confident she felt about being ready to deal with it head on.

Josh clenched his fists.

"That sleaze; I was just over there, coming to surprise you and he acted like nothing happened!" Josh exclaimed.

"Josh: calm down mate. The police have the report and they're looking into it now," Zac informed.

Josh gazed at the distraught Evie.

"Evie, why didn't you say anything; you know I would have been here for you," Josh said softly.

"It just wasn't something I could say," Evie admitted.

"I think we should go home," Hannah suggested.

"I'll talk to you soon Josh; just not tonight, please. I will let you know when I'm ready," Evie requested.

Josh nodded and watched the family walk away.

Several days later, the Maguire house received a call from Sergeant Baker.

"I'm calling to inform that we have charged Mr. Alex Vandersai on the account of sexual assault and indecent exposure towards a minor. He will appear in court in six weeks. Evelyn should be proud of standing up against this fellow; without that strength, less people out there would not speak up," Sergeant Baker stated.

"Thank you, Sergeant," Zac replied. "I'll be sure to tell her."

Once Zac got off the phone he turned to face Evie.

"That was the police; they have Alex in custody, until his trial in six weeks."

"Evie are you ready for your counseling session with Leah today?" Hannah asked.

"Um, yeah; I just want to do something first," Evie replied.

Evie took a walk towards Josh and Andy's place and knocked on the door.

Andy, dressed in only boardies, on his way to the beach, answered.

"Evie?"

Josh flicked his head up from eating his breakfast.

"Evie, hi," Josh greeted.

"I'll leave you two alone," Andy said. "Oh and Evie; I'm sorry about what happened."

Evie smiled, "Thanks."

Evie approached the table and Josh instantly stood up, reaching out to take Evie's hand in his.

"How are you?" Josh asked.

"I'm okay. We heard back from the police and Alex is being charged," Evie explained.

"That's great. I hope he gets his just desserts," Josh smiled.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression," Evie apologized.

"It's okay; you know I love you," Josh responded.

Evie held Josh's hands.

"Why were you all dressed up the day you saw us at the police station?" Evie asked.

"I wanted to surprise you and take you out," Josh explained.

Evie gazed up at Josh and smiled, before leaning up to give her boyfriend a kiss.

"I love you. Maybe we can still have that romantic night together?" Evie suggested.

"You mean even after everything?" Josh questioned.

"I know you won't hurt me Josh, besides I'm dying to watch that latest Rom-com," Evie smiled.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a plan," Josh implied.

"Why don't you come over tonight and we can watch the movie and have some popcorn?" Evie suggested.

"Okay, what are you up to now?" Josh asked.

"I have my first appoint with Leah, to talk about what happened."

"Maybe I can walk with you?" Josh offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Evie said with a smile.

Josh stood up, holding Evie's hand and the two teens headed on their way, with Evie feeling like she no longer needed to be weighed down by a sexual predator in the workforce but instead feel surrounded by support.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all for: reading, those who did favourite, and those who followed this story. Again sorry it was a bit rushed.**

 **VictoriaAnnxx** **: Thank you for your wonderful dedication and lengthy reviews to each chapter. I am so pleased you enjoyed the story so much and were able to engage as you did. :) xx**

 **BonnieSveenFan** **: Thank you for checking out another of my stories and providing your support; it means so much to me and is greatly appreciated. :)**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan** **: Thank you for reading and supporting this story. I am pleased that you enjoyed the relationships I portrayed with Oscar and Evie. :)**


End file.
